Depression is one of the most common of the psychological disorders (Kessler, Berglund, Demler, Jin, &Walters, 2005;Kessler, Chiu, Demler, &Walters, 2005). For a variety of reasons, millions of Americans do not have access to treatment, despite the availability of effective forms of intervention. The long-term goal of Phases I and II is the development of the Depression Self-Management Program (DSMP), a web-based, psycho-educational, self-help system for mildly to moderately depressed adults. The DSMP could also serve as a component of a "stepped care" program (providing less expensive care first;Katon, Von Korff, Lin, Walker, Simon, &Bush, 1999), as a supplement to traditional interventions, and as a relapse prevention tool. The web-based program will be deployed via our Goalistics Self-Management Software TM (GSMS), a flexible and customizable web-based framework for the delivery of self-management programs. The proposed content of the DSMP is based on cognitive-behavioral, interpersonal, and stress- management training approaches that have demonstrated efficacy in individual therapy, self-help, and group settings. We are not creating a new mode of treatment, but rather an innovative and cost effective way of delivering scientifically sound self-help interventions to large numbers of depressed individuals. Five interactive learning modules will offer self-paced training designed to: 1) educate the user in the nature, mechanisms, and treatment of depression, 2) decrease dysfunctional thinking, 3) increase participation in positive (reinforcing) activities, 4) develop a stronger social network, and 5) enhance resilience to stress via increased aerobic activity, relaxation, and improved sleep. Moreover, training and practice in self-regulatory skills known to be essential to therapeutic change and maintenance are integrated into the GSMS via the Goalistics Navigator TM. Finally, the proposed DSMP includes online discussion forums, messaging capabilities, and a social networking component that will allow the user to interact with other users and invite involvement from significant others. In Phase I, we will deploy the Goalistics Self-Management Software for the development of the DSMP, create content for a single learning module, conduct content reviews by a team of professionals and a team of depressed adults, and revise the content in preparation for Phase II. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of the proposed project is the development of the Depression Self-Management Program (DSMP), a web-based psychoeducational self-help system for depressed adults. The program is based on fundamental cognitive-behavioral, interpersonal, and stress-management approaches to the management of depression that have been effectively applied in clinical practice, group interventions, and self-help books. The DSMP has the potential to provide scientifically sound information to large numbers of depressed individuals at low cost.